The Werewolf of Atlantis
by Icefang1
Summary: Well I finally did it, i wrote a cross over for my two fav shows. for those of you out the who have not read the werewolf of ncis do so to understand Who Midnight is, those of you who don'f t want to, i'll try to make it easy to understand


I looked down at my body with a hint of disgust, "Ian why do I have to be in human form, I feel all naked and exposed," I whined, looking over at my mate.

He was also in human form, his muscular 6ft 10 frame towering over my lean 5ft frame, "Because, they don't know what we are yet and it's best to keep it a secret for now," he said, placing a kiss on my forehead, "Come on we need to get to the gate room." He walked past me holding our two bags and I followed, still pouting.

We joined the small group of people that was heading to the SG Atlantis base too. Most of them where scientist, making us stand out, well me really Ian blended in better, he had a nice tan and his blue eyes flashed in the bright light of the gate room; I on the other hand was a deathly pale, had several visible scars even though I was wearing long sleeves and pants, my pale blue eyes darted to every face in the large room and my canines showed every time I smiled or talked. I didn't feel safe in my human form and Ian could tell, he glanced down at me and then engulfed one of my hands in his, "Calm down Mid, You look like a paranoid escaped mental patient," he chuckled.

I gave a small snarl, but forced myself to calm down, but as the worm hole opens I end up digging my claws into Ian's hand, "Sweet heart let go please," he winced.

"Sorry," I said and released his hand.

He grabbed our bags and then walked up the ramp and through the star gate, I follow quickly. When I stepped though my keen scenes picked up everything, my eyes dart around and I press my body up to Ian's. He glanced down and wrapped an arm around me "Mid calm down; try to act human," he said.

A man came over and looked at us "You two the Saapeees?"

"It's Sapree and ya who are you?" I snapped.

"Sorry, I'm Cornel Sheppard, the two of you have been placed on my off world team, come on I'll show you to your room," he said and then headed for a corridor.

I stick close to Ian taking in everything I saw around me; the scents alone were driving me insane. Ian took my hand and walked calmly next to me smiling, "Relax dear," he whispered. I stop my eyes from darting around and lock them on the man in front of me. Sheppard took us down several hallways and then up in a weird elevator and then into a medium size room, "I'll be back to take you to the mess hall for dinner and introduce you to the team," he said and then left.

Ian set the stuff down on the bed and started to take our clothing and belongings out. As he took out one of my new shirts and my dragon bone knife fell to the ground; he picked it up and shot a glance over at me. I blushed and shuffled my feet, we weren't suppose to bring weapons with us, but after five months of working with Gibbs he had taught me to always carry a knife. "I won't tell if you don't," he said, pulling out his favorite gun and giving me a smile.

I laughed and went over to help.

After we had unpacked I decided to take a nap and curled up on the bed while Ian took a shower, I had been up all last night pacing and worrying about today and my human form. Now I was regretting it and soon was out snoring slightly on the soft bed.

Ian woke me a few hours later with a gentle shake, "Midnight Cornel Sheppard is here; it's time for dinner."

I moaned, but got up and slipped my shoes back on, Ian took my hand and we followed Sheppard out of our room. As we got into the elevator a tall muscular man got in. He had long dreadlocks and stood at least six inches shorter then Ian, but was three inches taller than Sheppard, "hey Ronan," Sheppard said, "How was Rodney and Todd today?"

The man looked at Sheppard before grunting, "I don't know who I'm going to shoot first."

"That bad…. What did Todd say about dinner?"

"Todd said he'll be down in a few minutes and he'll bring the annoying scientist with him, but he doesn't understand why you want him there," Ronan said.

"I already explained it to him, anyway Ronan this is Ian and Midnight, the two new members of our off world team," Sheppard said.

"Hey," Ronan said holding out his hand, "Ronan Dex."

"Ian Sapree and my wife Midnight," Ian said shaking the man's hand and putting an arm around me.

I smiled and shook his hand, still very tired, "Nice to meet you."

The elevator stopped and we got out and followed them down a couples of halls and into a large room, people where sitting around small table eating and talking. The scent of pasta sauce hit me and I straighten up, searching for the source of the scent and then making a beeline towards it. I heard Ian chuckle and say something, normally I would have turned around and glare at him, but right now I was way too hungry. I got in line and got a large plate and then waited for Ian and the others. We then went over to an empty and I started eating, a few minutes later a new smell reached me and my head shot up "You ok there," John asked.

I didn't answer eye darting as I looked for the source, Ian looked up and then noticed the scent also, but he ignored it and continued eating, placing a hand on my leg. I glanced over and then notice Ronan and John staring at me, I bowed my head and went back to eating. A few minutes later the scent came closer and closer and so did a very annoying voice. I looked up and saw that three other people had joined the table, two humans and the alien who was the owner of the odd scent. I stared at him as he glared at the small man next to him. Eventually he caught noticed of me and gave me an odd look with his yellow reptilian eyes, "Enough Rodney, please," Sheppard said and then noticed me staring at the alien, "Um you ok there Midnight?"

"Mid … Midnight, oh boy," Ian moaned and then poured his cup of water on my head.

I snapped out of my stare. "What the hell was that for!" I snapped shaking my head and glaring at him.

"You might want to detach your nails from the table," he said and then glanced over at the others who were staring at us, "Sorry she's on a new medication and zones out every so often."

I yanked my hand free and got up, "I'm going to bed sorry if I freaked you out," I said and then turned on my heel and stormed off.

I walked quickly back to my room and then collapsed on the bed _'what is wrong with me I have come across many things that I have never seen before, why am I freaking out' _I thought and then got into bed and fell asleep.

I was awakened by Ian climbing in behind me and cuddling up to me, "Sorry about dinner," I mumbled, half asleep still.

"Don't worry about it the believed the medication thing and then I left, said I should check on you," he said, and then went to sleep.

I smiled and snuggled closer and soon drifted back to sleep.

I wake the next morning and head for the shower, I turn it on and get undressed. I look in to the mirror and sigh as all of my scars are reviled. Memories of all the battles I've been in flood my mind and I smile. I heard Ian get up and got into the shower I washed my long grayish hair and then my scar covered body and get out. I wrap a towel around me and then go out to get clothes, "Mornin'," Ian said, he pulled a skin tight t-shirt that showed off his muscles and then a pair of jeans, I dig through the dresser and grab out some clothing, I get dressed and then walk over and sat by Ian on the bed, "Want to get some breakfast?" I asked.

"Sure as long as you don't go all weird on me again," Ian laughed.

I gave him a glare, but got up off the bed and walked to the door. I opened it just as Sheppard walked up, "come on we got an off world mission," he said.

I look back at Ian; he walked over, "Where are we going?"

"We got an S.O.S call from a world that we have never been to and are going to check it out," he said and turned to go, "Come on Ronan put your stuff in the jumper already."

We follow him to a weird looking hanger bay and then into a one of the ships; the people that had been at the table were sitting in the ship already, we walk in and the door closed behind us. I fought the need to turn around and investigate the strange noise and sat down next to Ian. The ship took off and I dug my nails into Ian's leg, he groaned in pain and pulled my sharp nails free, "Please stop doing that," he whispered and set my hand down.

"You're very jumpy even for a human," a multi-toned voice said.

I snapped my head in the direction of the voice and saw the same alien form dinner looking at me, "I have over active senses they cause everything to but amplified ten times they would be for anyone else I take meds for it, but it doesn't always work," I lied.

The creature gave me a strange look and then spoke again, "You're a bad lair Midnight."

Both Ian and I looked over at the alien; the others, thankfully in the ships cockpit couldn't hear us, "And how can you tell that?" Ian growled.

"Because you are not human, you look, walk, talk like one but you not," it said.

"How can you tell so easily?" I asked.

"I'm a predator, you Midnight knew the moment I walked into the mess hall, predators know predators," it said.

"Fair enough, one thing though, you know my name and yet I don't know ours," I said, flashing a dangerous smile.

"They call me Todd." it said, "And don't worry I won't tell the humans."

I glanced form Todd to Ian and then to the arguing humans driving the ship. I got up and walked up to Sheppard, "We there yet?"

"Don't you start too," He said, and I chuckled.

I turned to the short man and woman, "I must pardon myself for acting so rudely during dinner last night; I'm Midnight Athera Sapree."I said

"Teyla Emmagan," the woman said, shaking my hand.

"Midnight, what type of name is…. 'Ouch' what was that for?" the man complained.

"You must be Rodney," I said, "The annoying scientist. Midnight is an old family name. As weird as it may be."

I nodded to Sheppard and Ronan and then went back to sit with Ian. I rested my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes.

I can out of my short nap as we were hit by something and Sheppard yell to 'brace ourselves'. Ian grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap before wrapping one arm around me and holding on to a net hanging above him, a few seconds later we crashed. I opened my eyes and saw Todd standing up from where he had fallen. "I'm fine check on the humans," he said, as he straightens himself out. Ian let me go and I went to see if the others were ok. Ronan walked past me and stood at the back hatch, Teyla was fine too, Rodney was hyperventilating and Sheppard was checking his gun, "You ok Midnight?" he asked.

"Fine, Ian too," I answered

"Good then let's go find the bustard who shot us down" He said and opened the back hatch.


End file.
